


戒断反应

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	戒断反应

热水是金廷祐的安慰剂，他感觉到难得的安全和纯净。  
黄旭熙把他抵在墙上亲吻着，双手也开始上下游走起来，等到两个人都被蒸得脸红耳赤时，黄旭熙却放开了他。  
“回房间。”  
黄旭熙把花洒停掉了，扯来一张浴巾裹住金廷祐，抱着他回到了那个独立的小房间。金廷祐挣扎不休，紧张又害怕地，直到被擦干了身体按在床上还不安分。  
“不要在这里做……”  
“为什么？”  
“你会出汗啊，在浴室就能随时洗澡。”  
“我惯的你，真是。”  
黄旭熙凶了起来，没理会他的抗议和不满，直接把他翻身压倒，打开床头柜的抽屉拿出了润滑剂和安全套。  
“不要后入，不要呼气在我的头发上！”  
金廷祐越挣越厉害，黄旭熙却不为所动，把人压得动弹不得，还威胁道：“再动我就不戴套了啊。”  
那得多脏啊。金廷祐眼泪都快被吓出来了，四肢扑棱得像被海浪打上岸的可怜小鱼，而黄旭熙并没有大发慈悲地捡起他扔回海里。  
“配合治疗，金先生。”  
他嘴上说着强硬的话，可实际上也没舍得让金廷祐很难受。俯身在他脊背和后颈处亲吻时是下意识屏住呼吸的，没有去“污染”他刚洗干净的头发。肌肤相贴之前就把两个人都擦干了，一滴水都没剩下，为了不让他感觉到有什么东西黏黏的。  
就这样金廷祐还不满意呢，黄旭熙惩罚性地啃咬他的皮肤，手上挤了一些润滑剂，探进了他身下的小穴去。  
“呃啊！”  
一开始扩张，金廷祐就安静了下来，他咬着枕头努力忽视润滑剂带来的湿滑和黏腻感，飞快地给自己进行心里建设。  
已经两个多月没做了，那种感觉都变得陌生了起来。金廷祐想起黄旭熙那句“我好想你”就很难过，明明恋人就在身边，不能抱不能碰的感觉一定很难受吧。  
想到这里就没办法再拒绝了，即使他非要在床上后入。  
“我进来了。”  
“啊——”  
黄旭熙缓慢却坚定地把自己送进去，然后俯身咬着金廷祐的耳朵，金廷祐顿时觉得自己全身的汗毛都炸了起来。他抓着床单，感受着身下一波接一波的抽插，听到润滑剂被打出水声，几乎疯掉。  
“你别，别把汗滴到我身上……”  
“可能做不到。”  
“你……”  
金廷祐气得说不出话，只能被动地接受黄旭熙给他的一切，浑浊的呼吸也好，滴落的汗水也好，全身上下的黏腻感觉也好。  
黄旭熙察觉到他的分神，不满地重重顶了一下：“集中一点，想着我就可以了。”  
金廷祐一直绷紧了神经，身体僵硬着趴在床上，他闭着眼睛逃避现实，身下的疼痛和快感却在提醒他发生了什么事。  
有那么一瞬间，黄旭熙觉得自己在上一个娃娃，除了他不由自主的呻吟以外什么反应都得不到。  
黄旭熙觉得有点挫败，只能把人再次翻了个身面对着自己。这才看到身下的人眼眶鼻头通红，眼泪糊了一脸，正幽怨地咬着唇看自己。  
“对不起宝贝，我太着急了。”  
金廷祐撇开脸，咬着下唇默默忍耐。黄旭熙一边亲着他一边加快了动作，没一会儿累积的快感就又把金廷祐逼得要疯了。高潮时他抓着黄旭熙的手扬起了脖子，叫出了声。  
等到黄旭熙的临界点时，他突然想起了重要的事，双手抠着黄旭熙的手臂，挠出了好几道红印子。  
“你、你最后戴套了吗……”  
黄旭熙笑了一下说：“没有。”  
金廷祐顿时瞳孔放大，浑身紧绷起来，把黄旭熙夹得一声闷哼，射出了。  
微凉的感觉没有到来，金廷祐瘫在床上看黄旭熙抽离自己，然后慢条斯理地摘下安全套打了个结，扔进垃圾桶。  
“……”  
“骗你的。”  
黄旭熙笑着低头亲他泪湿的眼睫毛，被他躲了过去。黄旭熙以为他生气了，然而下一秒他就伸手搂住了黄旭熙的脖子。  
“去洗澡，即使不是洁癖者，上完床也会洗澡。”  
“噗——”


End file.
